Micromanagement
by 1-800-SHDWRLM
Summary: Working as the personal assistant for Seto Kaiba seems like it would be a terrible and stressful job, but it seems the man best for the job is also the most stress resistant. Kaiba wishes he knew how to relax. Maybe Yugi could teach him? Rivalshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know, another new story. But I have good ideas planned for this baby. Please read and review.**

**Edit 7/10/11: Changed a few words.**

* * *

><p>Yugi Mutou paced in front of Seto Kaiba's desk, tapping his favorite jasmine-scented pen absently against his schedule book while waiting for Kaiba to finish typing. He was the older male's assistant, practically living in one of the spare rooms of Kaiba's mansion for how often he stayed over to plan. Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba had become a close friend to him, and was very knowledgeable of business procedure for being ten years old. It was probably to be expected, since his brother was the CEO of the largest gaming company in Asia at twenty one.<p>

Yugi smiled wistfully. Being hired as the personal assistant for said CEO was a blessing and a curse. Sure, he was now able to pay all his bills and student loans with no problem, earning the equal of two hundred thousand American dollars a year, but his college education was going to last six years instead of four so he could work full time. Education was very important in his family, and he was not about to quit school for a good job.

Kaiba wasn't mean, per se, but he did have a temper to him. The first couple of months Yugi worked for him, he was reprimanded -loudly- at least once a week for things that were mostly out of his control. However, once the executive warmed up to him and realized he was a diligent worker, the admonishment stopped short and was replaced with a hesitant friendship.

The assistant was a stickler for detail. Every day of Kaiba's work life was planned out to the minute, giving him time to run the company, be with his younger brother, and get time for himself as well. Sometimes Kaiba called it micromanagement, but most of the time he kept his mouth shut and was satisfied with not having to do the planning alone any longer. He was much less stressed with the arrival of Yugi, and wasn't planning to let him go any time soon.

Once Kaiba stopped typing and Yugi was satisfied had his boss's full attention, he began. "You have meetings with minor shareholders at two, three, and four thirty; I've picked up your dry cleaning, although I'm going to send your blue dress shirt back for another round; Mokuba is home from school, I made sure this time, but he's having some problems with his math homework and I want you to help him, so you'll be at the mansion by six; that leaves enough time for your eight appointment, but I'm having you home by eleven so you can sleep more than an hour…

"You'll wake up at eight," the young assistant continued, pointing his pen threateningly at Kaiba. "I'll personally drive Mokuba to school, and tomorrow's workday will start at nine." He put his hands on his hips, gripping the schedule book so hard his knuckles turned white. "Got it?"

The executive smirked, raising an aristocratic eyebrow. "You're micromanaging again," he murmured.

Yugi blinked. "Micro…?" The young man blushed, smiling shyly. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine." Kaiba sighed, running his hands through his hair while trying to control their shaking. "You're taking most of the work off of my mind."

"Well, you're welcome." Yugi sat in one of the chairs in front of Kaiba's desk, crossing his thin legs over one another and smoothing out the creases on his black dress pants. "You look very strained..." He leaned forward, grabbing one of the executive's hands and trying to slow the trembling. "Do you want me to do something for you?"

Kaiba shook his head, looking down to keep Yugi from seeing the lust in his eyes. It was very taboo to sleep with one's assistant, but the images running through his mind spoke otherwise. He was afraid, to say the least, of telling Yugi his feelings for him had changed from friendship to something more, in case the younger rejected him and decided to leave the company. Kaiba would be upset to see his most meticulous worker go, but he would also be heartbroken. "No thank you Mutou. You can return to your desk." He glanced up just as Yugi met his eyes and was a little taken aback by the hurt in their violet depths, but before he could think of anything to say, the young assistant had already left the room.

"... Shit," Kaiba muttered; the shaking had doubled and he was beginning to get a massive headache. He was a fool to keep his feelings to himself, he knew it, but he couldn't chance Yugi leaving him. As soon as his vision started spotting and he moaned in pain, Yugi was back with a glass of water, a bottle of Excedrin, and a grin.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Kaiba-san," he whispered, getting close enough to brush the executive's hair back. Kaiba's forehead was slightly sweaty, and his soft brown hair was losing its shine the more tired he got. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Kaiba blinked, supposing it would be curious that he didn't want to move away, and yet unable to do so. "Kiss m-me?" he stammered out.

Yugi nodded slightly, smiling. "On the forehead. My grandfather used to do it to make sure I didn't have a fever."

"O-oh. I mean, if you want to." Kaiba closed his eyes, trying to keep his blush down as Yugi's soft lips brushed across his skin, lingering a little longer than he expected. It was a very nice feeling, but he longed to have those same lips on his.

Yugi pulled away with a worried expression. "You're warm. Too warm. I'm sending you home, and I'll take your place at the conferences."

Kaiba shook his head, pouring a couple of the pills into his hand and picking up the water. "I'll be fine, Mutou. Don't you have one of your classes today?"

"I can afford to miss it to keep you well."

"No, you can't. I forbade you from not going to school, you know that."

"But-"

The executive sighed, massaging his temples. "No protests. You're going. I promise to follow your schedule." Yugi looked him over one more time, violet eyes filled with doubt, before placing another gentle kiss on Kaiba's forehead and walking out of the office. The brunette smiled a little, turning back to his computer and resuming his quarter summary. He really did have the best assistant anyone could ask for.

* * *

><p>At ten fifty-two, Kaiba set his briefcase down at the front door of his house and slammed it closed. It was a very tiring day, as usual, but being sick didn't help him at all. He was just about to head upstairs when there was the sound of keys in the door and it swung open again. "Oh, Kaiba-san! I didn't know you were here yet."<p>

"Was there something you needed, Yugi? Today isn't one of our scheduling days, is it?"

Yugi shook his head. "I came over to check on you. I wanted to make sure you weren't too bad off." He lifted up his hand, showing Kaiba his messenger bag. "I even brought my homework. I was going to ask if I could stay the night."

The executive nodded slightly, loosening his tie and taking off his suit jacket, throwing it on the back of the couch. "You're always welcome here, you know that."

"Just wanted to make sure," Yugi insisted, touching Kaiba's arm before passing him and heading upstairs. Kaiba watched him go, still able to feel the warmth on the spot that Yugi made contact with. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Excedrin bottle again, walking to the kitchen and finding a bottle of water; if he was going to make it through the night with Yugi right across from his bedroom, he was going to need all the help he could get.

Yugi met him at the top of the stairs without his bag; he had probably put it in his room and become worried when Kaiba didn't show up. "Are you alright? You should shower and get to bed."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." Kaiba opened his bedroom door and looked at Yugi pointedly. The faintest blush graced Yugi's cheeks and he went inside, settling in a chair that was near the door. The executive followed him in and closed the door, sitting on the bed and watching Yugi's apprehension. "I have to go on conference in San Francisco, California next week."

"Oh," Yugi murmured, staring into Kaiba's eyes. "I hope you get to have fun, and not work all day. I'll hold down the fort over here."

"That's just it, Mutou. I want you to go with me."

Yugi blinked a few times. "Kaiba-san, I don't have that much money. I still have bills to pay for my house, I'm still paying for my grandfather's funeral, and the new semester is coming up and I have to pay that too."

The executive smiled, shaking his head. "I'll pay for you."

Yugi blinked some more. "I can't accept-"

"I won't be able to survive there on my own, Mutou. Could you please come with me?" The assistant opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Kaiba never asked for anything, ever. He took what he wanted and left what he didn't. When Yugi didn't respond in a few seconds, Kaiba's smile widened. "Then it's settled. We leave on Saturday."

"K-Kaiba-san, thank you, but I'm not really that useful. Don't you want to take one of your higher-ups instead? You don't even like me, you just deal with me."

Kaiba frowned, standing up and taking Yugi's hand in his. "Of course I want you to go, and I do like you. You're one of my closest friends... unless you don't want to be."

Yugi blushed bright red, relishing in the contact Kaiba was making with him, and looked away. His feelings for his boss were shameful, but he couldn't help them. Just touching the man made him giddy. "I would be honored to be your friend, Kaiba-san."

"It's Seto," he murmured, bringing Yugi's hand to his lips and kissing it delicately. He laughed lightly when Yugi sputtered something about 'informal' and 'disrespectful', looking everywhere but at the executive. "May I call you Yugi?"

Another question? Two in one day? The assistant must have been dreaming, but he didn't care. "I would like that, Kai- S-Seto."

Kaiba himself was blushing at how forward he had been. "Thank you. Now, Yugi, I think that we should be getting ready for bed." He released Yugi's hand and opened the door. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Yugi stood on shaky legs, grinning like an idiot. "Good night, S-Seto," he mumbled, before disappearing into his own room. Kaiba's heart almost melted at how adorable Yugi looked, all flustered and unsure of himself, and his treacherous mind supplied other instances where the petite assistant would be flushed and nervous. He groaned and closed his door, lying back on the bed without taking his clothes off and willing himself to sleep, praying to the gods that he wouldn't have any inappropriate dreams that night.

His pleas went unanswered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexual frustration is always fun :3 Once again, please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, another chapter so soon? :) I'll be away for three weeks, starting next Saturday, so I wanted to post everything I could this week. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning nii-sama!" Mokuba cried around his pancakes, waving his fork in the air when he saw Kaiba coming down the stairs toward the kitchen.<p>

Kaiba chuckled, walking over to his younger brother and ruffling his hair affectionately. "Good morning to you too, Mokuba. Did you sleep well?" The gray-eyed boy nodded enthusiastically. "And is Yugi awake yet?"

"I've been up," Yugi muttered dryly. He was sitting at the kitchen counter instead of the table, a textbook in front of him and a bagel in his hand. Glancing up momentarily and meeting his boss's gaze, he smirked, and then turned back to his work. "You have to be at work in half an hour. I suggest you eat."

The brunette turned back to Mokuba, feigning an upset look. "Do you see how he treats me?" The youngest of the three shook his head sympathetically, taking another forkful of pancake into his mouth.

Yugi stood up, snapping his book closed and heading to the other side of the kitchen toward the coffee maker. "I mean it, Seto." Kaiba blinked; apparently, the petite male was all business first thing in the morning. _I wonder if it'll be the same the mornings after we-_

"Do you want pancakes, nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, thankfully interrupting Kaiba's thoughts.

"No thanks, Mokuba. I'll eat at the office." Yugi fixed him with a dangerous look and he found himself backing down, apprehensive. "I promise, I'll eat."

The secretary sipped at his black coffee, still glaring at Kaiba. "When you're ready, Mokuba, get your bag and I'll drive you to school." Gray eyes flashed in excitement and Mokuba shot out of his chair and up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Yugi's angry expression relaxed a bit, and he sighed softly. "Are you still not feeling well?" he asked, concerned.

"I feel fine," Kaiba murmured, sinking into a chair and putting his head in his hands. "I didn't sleep very well last night..."

Yugi sat next to him, placing his coffee on the table. "You had a nightmare," he stated, completely sure of his deduction.

"How did you-"

Upset violet eyes only looked more depressed. "I heard you."

Kaiba closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had only been halfway through a good dream (a very good dream, involving a certain staff member of his) when another one of his frequent nightmares disrupted it. He could never place a face, or a voice, or a location, but he always remembered the fear and the pain. "I hope I didn't wake you," he said quietly.

"You didn't. I was studying. I wanted to come in, but I didn't know if you would be upset with me."

The executive shrugged. "No one has ever interfered in them. I don't know how I would have felt." He opened his eyes and stared at the opposite wall, as if just realizing what was happening, and bit his lip. "I know I wouldn't have been upset with you, however."

Mokuba thumped down the stairs, prompting Yugi to stand up. Torn between personal and work relationship statuses, he was still for a brief second, then he leaned down and kissed the top of the brunette's head, stroking his back in a comforting way a few times before pulling away to get the younger Kaiba. "Come on Mokuba, we're taking my car," he said, taking the ten-year-old's hand and leading him toward the front door.

"I love you, nii-sama!" Mokuba called out, fighting Yugi's surprisingly strong grip on his hand.

"I love you too, Mokuba," Kaiba replied, now standing in the doorway of the living room. He was graced with one of his brother's bright smiles, and an exact replica by Yugi, before both of them were gone. He glanced at his watch, and, satisfied he had enough time, went back into the kitchen for pancakes.

* * *

><p>Yugi fiddled absently with one of his blonde bangs, flipping a page of his book. It wasn't for school this time; he often read to relax, something that Mokuba liked to tease him for. This time, it didn't help.<p>

He was sitting in a chair nearest to the back window of his school library, grateful for a little alone time after his only class of the day. It was absolutely silent in the back section, save for the gentle turning of pages. Yugi lost concentration for a moment, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He hoped it wasn't an emergency at the office; then again, Kaiba wanted him to learn rather than work, and rarely called him during school hours.

"Hello?" he murmured, shifting so the phone could rest between his shoulder and his ear. There was a long silence, then the other line went dead. Yugi stared at it, confused, before checking the call history. _Blocked number? _he questioned, mildly surprised. He couldn't even call back to see who it was.

Yugi did, however, get the chance to continue on his train of thought. His very Kaiba-centric train of thought. He blushed bright red, hiding his face behind his book on instinct, when he thought of his boldness that morning. He didn't get a chance to see a real reaction from the executive, but he was almost absolutely sure that it was positive.

The phone went off again. Yugi slid it open, glaring out of the window. "Who is this?" he asked, annoyed. And again, there was no answer. He snapped it shut and practically threw it onto the table in front of him. He picked up his forgotten book, starting a few pages back and sinking comfortably into the chair. _The chairs at Seto's house are much better than this,_ he mused.

And his mind was back on the subject of Kaiba. He groaned, violet eyes focusing on the phone, which was vibrating again and inching toward the edge of the table. He decided to ignore it this time, picking it up and shoving it in his jacket pocket before standing up and leaving the library. _He obviously feels a little something for me... He's gotten sweeter, and is giving me all these privileges..._

He unlocked his car, searching the dashboard for the clock. _Seto's not usually kind at all, _he continued in his mind. _Hell, I could be an hour late today and he would just brush it off. If I were anyone else, I would be fired in a second._ Kaiba Corp.'s headquarters loomed in the distance, and instead of being afraid of it like he was when he first started the job, he was eager to get to Kaiba's office.

* * *

><p>Said blue-eyed executive was leaning back in his chair, his feet resting on top of his desk. It was nearing one, the time (that his assistant had scheduled) for his Yugi to bring them lunch. Kaiba smirked, the now familiar smell of jasmine permeating his room, not that he minded it. The light scent was not only relaxing, it also reminded him of Yugi.<p>

_Everything reminds me of him_, he thought, his smirk growing. At exactly one, there was a knock on his door. "Come in, Yugi," he called, sitting up in his chair and crossing his legs under his desk. The first thing he noticed, as always, were Yugi's bright eyes. They were always filled with whatever emotion he was feeling, making it almost impossible for him to lie.

"Good afternoon, Seto. I brought pizza," he sang, closing the door behind himself and sitting on the desk. "I know you don't like pepperoni, so it's all cheese."

Kaiba smiled, accepting the box and opening it. "Thank you, Yugi." He took out a slice, pushing the box back toward the younger male. "How was your day so far?"

Yugi already had a mouthful of pizza, so he held up a finger until he finished chewing. "I forgot the soda," he said worriedly. Before Kaiba could reply, he continued, "It was good. I had Calculus today and I think I did pretty well."

"That's what I like to hear," the executive murmured, staring distractedly into Yugi's eyes. The other smiled back at him, winking and standing up. "Um, Yugi, have you thought about what I told you last night?"

"The trip?" Yugi was looking through Kaiba's bookshelf, already eating his second piece. "I would love to go."

"Really? Even if I insisted on paying?"

Delicate pink lips curved upward in an alluring smile. "I figured I would never get a chance like this again."

Kaiba shook his head, blue eyes flashing with anticipation. "I want to take you on every trip. I really do enjoy your company." Yugi sighed. "I mean it. I like being with you." _Shit,_ Kaiba reprimanded himself. _Why would you say something like that?_

Yugi didn't seem to notice. "If it makes you that happy," he relented, taking a napkin off of the desk and wiping his hands. "I'm just not used to having people buy things for me."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Yugi?" the executive asked hesitantly. Yugi looked a little surprised, his hand falling from its position on the bookshelf.

"No. I'm not dating anyone right now. Why?"

Kaiba opened his mouth, then closed it again, unable to find a believable excuse for asking. "Just curious," he mumbled finally.

"I don't date women anyway," Yugi said confidently. "My last boyfriend and I broke up about two months ago."

"Oh. Sorry for bringing it up, then."

Yugi smiled reassuringly. "It was a clean break. We're still friends." He met Kaiba's eyes. "Are you dating anyone?"

Kaiba stood up, walking over to Yugi so he was standing beside him. "You know good and well you don't leave me any time to date," he teased.

"I leave you your weekends to do anything you want, Seto," Yugi shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. "You could be seeing someone."

They were both silent for a while, and Yugi's spirits plummeted. Maybe the way Kaiba was treating him _was_ strictly out of friendship. "I... I'm not," he finally replied, glancing over at Yugi. The younger met his eyes, and neither of them was able to look away.

The brunette leaned forward a little, his gaze finally flickering from Yugi's beautiful eyes to his mouth; his full lips were parted slightly, invitingly. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's thin waist, drawing him closer, while violet eyes fluttered closed and slender arms rested on his shoulders, hands clasped behind his head. Just as Kaiba was about to lean forward and claim Yugi's tempting lips... the phone rang.

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he pulled away, flustered and blushing again. "I-I'm sorry... I have to go," he said quickly, fleeing the office before Kaiba had a chance to stop him. He watched the door after it slammed shut, suddenly feeling very cold. His chance with Yugi was probably ruined now. Running a hand through his hair, he picked up the phone, hoping that whoever it was had a damn good reason for interrupting.

* * *

><p><strong>As many of you may have noticed, I changed 'secretary' to 'assistant'. I think it makes more sense. Please review~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is shorter than the other two... I tried to make it longer, but it didn't really work. Sorry about that. On a happier note, the next chapter will be the start of their business trip to California, so there'll be more fluff that you can handle :3 A big thank you to everyone who reads this story, because I put a lot of effort into it. XD Not really, but still!**

* * *

><p>The day after the almost-kiss was the worst Wednesday Kaiba had ever experienced. Yugi had completely stopped speaking to him, and refused to be in the same room with him alone. The first meeting of the day was with a representative from Industrial Illusions; Yugi stood beside Kaiba's desk, not looking at him, and left as soon as the meeting ended. The executive didn't see him for the rest of the day, and had no chance to apologize.<p>

Kaiba didn't want the violet-eyed beauty to be angry at him for much longer. Thursday morning was hell, partly because he had no idea what he was doing except for a rough schedule of his meetings that Yugi had slipped under his door, and partly because he missed Yugi more than he had missed anyone in his life. He was worried that Yugi might quit, and decide to never see Kaiba again.

As soon as opportunity presented itself later that day, the executive took initiative. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, his eyes glued to the object of his affections. Yugi had showed up in his office to lock up for the night and, upon noticing Kaiba sitting at his desk, was walking out again. Kaiba figured he wouldn't get a chance like this for a while, so he took it. "Whatever I did wrong, everything I did wrong, I'm sorry."

Yugi paused in the doorway. "You didn't do anything wrong," he murmured without turning around.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

Violet eyes locked on him for a few seconds before lowering to the floor. "I almost made a mistake. I shouldn't be pursuing a personal relationship with you." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking for all intensive purposes like a love-struck teenager finally facing his long time crush. "I shouldn't have these feelings…"

Kaiba stood up, but remained behind his desk. "Yugi, what exactly do you feel for me?" he asked softly.

"It doesn't matter," Yugi replied, tugging gently on his bangs. "My feelings are inappropriate for a work setting."

"It does matter. It matters a lot. Yugi, I really like you." The assistant's head snapped up at the words. "You're smart, and funny, and a damn good organizer, and I want to get to know you better."

Yugi, after some deliberation, stepped back inside the office and closed the door behind himself. "Seto, it's not okay to date a coworker," he murmured uneasily.

"I don't care. I own this company, and I make the rules." Kaiba was in front of Yugi in a second, taking those small, delicate hands in his and staring into deep violet pools of emotion. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I..." Yugi began, biting his bottom lip until it was cherry red and devastatingly enticing. "I think I can pencil in a date..." He looked up at Kaiba with a smile on his face. "Tomorrow is Friday, right?"

Kaiba smiled back, one hand resting on the small of Yugi's back and the other cupping his chin, drawing him into a gentle kiss. Yugi relaxed into his hold, kissing back just as softly. All too soon, Kaiba withdrew to gauge his reaction. "Was that okay?" he asked tentatively, stroking Yugi's flushed cheek.

"I'm not sure," the younger male teased, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and standing on the tips of his toes. "I need another test." The executive was all too happy to oblige, pressing his lips to Yugi's with more fervor. Yugi laughed into the kiss, pulling back and placing another, sweeter on Kaiba's cheek. "How does eight o'clock sound?"

"Almost as perfect as you _are_," the blue-eyed male whispered huskily, taking Yugi's surprised silence as another opportunity to bring their lips together.

* * *

><p>Friday passed quickly for both of them. They were once again on friendly terms, and added to the pleasant banter and half-serious work were tender kisses and thoughtful complements, mostly from Kaiba to Yugi. Making Yugi blush seemed to be the executive's lifetime goal; every few minutes he would say something flattering and Yugi would go crimson and murmur incoherently. This went on the entire day.<p>

Soon it was six in the evening, and Kaiba was typing up the last of his reports and getting ready to leave. He was more than impatient to start his date with Yugi, but he knew that if he hadn't finished all of his work first, the younger male would murder him.

Kaiba didn't notice when the door to his office opened and a star-haired head poked in. "Seto?" Yugi called from the doorway, already wearing his jacket.

"Yes?" the executive asked in return, backing up his more important files to his laptop.

"Don't forget our date tonight."

Kaiba smiled, glancing up at his assistant. "You say that as if I could," he muttered. "You go home and get ready. I'm fine here."

Yugi ran over to him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving the office and shutting the door quietly behind himself. The executive couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, attempting to frown and startling himself when he began laughing. "He makes me feel like a lovesick little girl," Kaiba murmured, shaking his head. "He really is something."

The other young man was having a similar problem, covering his mouth with his hand while on the elevator. It was empty, but he was still embarrassed by the grin he was sporting. Yugi had wanted to date Kaiba for a long time, and now that it was happening, he was overjoyed. He thought about what to wear, knowing that Kaiba would take him to some fancy, expensive restaurant that he'd never heard of before. _Small price to pay,_ he thought wryly.

* * *

><p>"And I had never been so mortified in my life," Kaiba concluded, looking up at the ceiling of his car while Yugi laughed so hard he cried. "Needless to say, that was the first and last time I went there."<p>

"Set- you-" Yugi managed to pant out before erupting in laughter again. The executive glanced at him, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, and reached over to pat his back.

"Don't die on me, Yugi."

Violet eyes filled with tears gazed up at him. "I... I won't... Aha... I'm fine, really." He wiped his eyes, coughing slightly. "Thanks for taking me out, Seto. I've never had so much fun in one night."

Kaiba's smirk was in full-force by now. "Neither have I. We'll have to do this again." Yugi leaned over the gap between his and Kaiba's seats, kissing him softly.

"Not next week. We're leaving tomorrow evening, right?" Kaiba nodded, stealing another kiss from Yugi, who smiled in response. "So there won't be any more dates for a while."

"On the contrary, Yugi. I plan on taking you out at least once while we're overseas," the executive murmured, brushing his fingers over Yugi's cheek. "I've been to California before, and it's really beautiful. Of course, not as beautiful as you."

Yugi looked away, blushing furiously. "I'm sure it is," he mumbled back, reaching for the door handle. Kaiba touched his shoulder, making him turn back, and kissed him one last time.

"Goodnight," he whispered against Yugi's lips, enjoying the way his eyes clouded over and his blush returned at full force. "I'll pick you up at five tomorrow."

Still red-faced, Yugi got out of the car. "I'll be ready," he said breathlessly, smiling a bit. He waved once at Kaiba before climbing the stairs up to his apartment.

Kaiba shifted the car out of park, smirking to himself. _Nice to see I can get him so excited, _he thought, glancing back toward the door Yugi just entered. _I just have to plan our next date... and hopefully make it perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing this one~ Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So this happened. The caller is going to be found out in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Yugi?" Kaiba called out, stepping into the open front door of his assistant's apartment. "Yugi, are you there?" He walked in and looked around out of curiosity rather than habit; he'd never been inside Yugi's apartment and was intrigued by what he saw in first impression.<p>

It wasn't small, quite far from it. The executive figured it would be as well furnished and decorated as it was, considering how much Yugi was paid, but he wondered if the décor was Yugi's or someone else's doing. He had mentioned a boyfriend… just how long had that relationship lasted?

His musings were interrupted by a few thumps down the hallway and Yugi replying breathlessly, "One moment!" The diminutive young man walked out into the living room, dragging a small suitcase over the carpeted floor and holding the strap of his signature messenger bag. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Kaiba smiled, coming forward and kissing Yugi's cheek. "Nonsense, Yugi. I just got here. And we're taking my private jet, so as long as we leave before midnight we'll be fine."

Warm violet eyes brightened, holding the executive's cool sapphire enraptured. "I have a week's worth of things... Is that alright?"

"It's exactly what you need." Kaiba was released from Yugi's gaze when the younger leaned up and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, and although Kaiba wanted to go further, he pulled away before they got too caught up. "Let me carry this," he said, taking the suitcase, "And you lock up. I'll be in the car."

Yugi watched him go before taking a quick look around himself, hoping he wasn't forgetting anything. He left the apartment and locked the door behind himself. Taking the stairs two at a time he was outside in a few seconds; the passenger side door was already open and the car was running. He sprinted through the chilly night air and into the warmth of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"Ready?" the executive murmured, placing his hand on Yugi's knee and looking over at him.

A smaller, more delicate hand rested on top of his and squeezed lightly. "Ready."

* * *

><p>The Kaiba Corp. private airport was a lot smaller than Yugi expected, considering the staff that Kaiba always had on hand and the fact that he had not one but three jets to himself. They pulled up into the half-full parking lot, letting a valet take the car the rest of the way, and entered the average-sized building.<p>

"So who else is coming?" Yugi asked, walking quickly next to the executive. Kaiba glanced down at him with a smirk.

"It's just us and the pilots," he replied. "I only need you for this conference."

Yugi glanced up with a slight frown. "For this conference?" he said skeptically.

Kaiba's smirk spread into a smile. "For everything." He wrapped his free arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him close. "You know that." Yugi smiled shyly and blushed, nodding his head slightly. "Are you uncomfortable on planes?"

The shorter male shrugged. "I haven't had enough experiences as an adult... but I do remember being a little sick at takeoff." He allowed himself to be led onto the entrance ramp, walking into the plane and looking around. It was pretty small, only twelve seats until the separation before the cockpit.

"I have a shitload of movies... Do you have anything in mind?" Kaiba inquired absently, sliding his arm from Yugi's shoulders to take his hand and drag him into a seat.

Yugi snickered, kissing the executive's cheek and drawing close to him. "No, I don't. I just want to get this flight over with."

Kaiba nodded sympathetically and kissed his forehead in return. "We're leaving in a few minutes. Would you like me to distract you?"

"Yes please," Yugi whispered, climbing over the arm rest to sit in Kaiba's lap and push him back against the seat, locking their lips together. Warm hands ran under his shirt and over his back, pulling him ever closer, while the executive's inquisitive tongue mapped his mouth. It only ended when a tone resounded through the space.

Kaiba turned his head, giving Yugi accidental access to his neck, and murmured, "The plane is taking off in a few minutes, Yugi."

"Mmhm," the smaller replied. "So?"

"You should sit down." The CEO's hands slid out from under his top and rested on his hips, pushing him away. "Just until we're in the air." Yugi sighed and relented; right as he snapped his seatbelt on, the plane began to taxi down the runway. He immediately grabbed Kaiba's hand and held it tightly, staring, transfixed, out of the window next to his seat.

The other would have laughed if Yugi didn't look so terrified. "Close your eyes," he advised, leaning back in his seat while massaging the back of Yugi's hand with his thumb. "Just until we get into the air."

"I'll be fine." Yugi smiled weakly in Kaiba's direction. "Aren't you tired? I know you've been awake for at least twenty hours."

"I tried to sleep, but… I was anxious."

Violet eyes widened a little in question. "Anxious?"

"About... What you think of me. I know, it's childish, and it probably doesn't matter, but... I really like you, Yugi."

"I like you too. I think you're very sweet, and kind, so don't worry about it." He leaned up and kissed Kaiba's forehead with a smile, the altitude and speed of their flight all but forgotten. "Go to sleep. This flight is going to be long, and I don't want to have to deal with you in the morning. Jet lag is enough."

Kaiba nodded, smirking. "Fine, fine. But I'm taking full advantage of our free day tomorrow to spend it with you."

Yugi leaned against the executive, comforted when he gently drew his hand from Yugi's grasp to instead wrap it around his waist in a very familiar way. "I wouldn't think of disagreeing," he said softly.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" Yugi asked for the fifth time, stroking Kaiba's hair unhurriedly.<p>

Said executive looked up at him from his head's position in Yugi's lap. "No, Yugi," he replied, for the fifth time. "Not yet. Give it a few more minutes."

The smaller male sighed and nodded, resuming his studying out of the window. California was beautiful and sunny, and everyone walking and biking around looked self-satisfied. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Kaiba pressed his lips to Yugi's stomach, smiling against his skin. "No need to thank me, Yugi. You're my right hand in the company, and I need you just as much abroad as in the office."

Yugi laughed lightly. "I know, I know." He touched Kaiba's cheek with the palm of his hand, grinning down at him. "Are we almost there?" Sapphire eyes closed in exasperation, but before the executive could reply, the driver turned off the car.

"Yes, then," he muttered, sitting up and leaning across Yugi to open his door first. "We should sleep the rest of the afternoon so we can catch up a bit." Yugi nodded and slid out, stretching languidly. The executive was not far behind him, walking around the car and taking Yugi's hand, leading him into the expensive looking hotel.

Yugi marveled at the lobby, his eyes wide and childlike, while Kaiba checked in and got their room keys. Or, room key. "We're sharing a room?" he whispered a little incredulously, passing a large group of businessmen on their way to the elevator.

Kaiba nodded shortly, pushing the button for the top floor. "They only have one penthouse suite. There are two bedrooms, so don't worry." His hand tightened around Yugi's. "Although I wouldn't be opposed to sharing a bed with you..."

The smaller male blushed scarlet. "W-we'll see," he stammered, unsure of whether the executive was joking or not. The leer on his face suggested that he was being serious. "We would only be sleeping though."

Kaiba's leer turned into a sultry smirk. He made a noise of assent, walking out of the elevator and taking out his key, holding the door open for Yugi to follow. "I have a spare for you," he said as he closed the door, taking off his jacket and throwing it over the back of the couch. "Just in case we get separated."

Violet eyes narrowed. "I'm not a child," Yugi retorted, walking off into the farthest bedroom and slipping his sweater over his head.

Gentle fingers danced across his waist, making him start. "I know," Kaiba murmured, kissing Yugi's shoulder through his t-shirt while his hands ventured ever lower, pulling Yugi back against him. "Far from it... you're a beautiful young man."

Yugi smiled slightly, swaying his hips against Kaiba's pelvis in a music-less dance. "Only a few years younger than you, Kaiba-san," he teased lightly. His hands came up behind himself to lock around the executive's neck, his fingers intertwined behind a head of soft, chocolate brown hair, as he continued his dance.

Kaiba held onto his hips, guiding him away. Before Yugi could protest, the executive pushed him down against the bed and ravished his mouth. His thin fingers deftly worked at the buttons on Kaiba's dress shirt, undoing them in no hurry, then slipping said shirt over his shoulders and touching the smooth, pale skin there. In return, sapphire eyes turned playful and Kaiba drew away, taking Yugi's shirt by the hem at the bottom and pulling it over his head. "Beautiful," he repeated, hovering over the smaller male.

Yugi moaned, craving contact. "More..." he pleaded, spreading his legs wider and hooking his ankles together against the small of Kaiba's back."S-Seto..."

Said executive, now trapped against his younger boyfriend, licked a warm, wet trail across his collar bone, and then continued up to his neck. "I love it when you beg," he whispered against flushed skin. He was answered with Yugi's groin pressing into his, the friction making him involuntarily moan. As punishment, he sucked harshly on Yugi's pulse-point.

Using his (very fortunate) angle, the violet-eyed teen ground up against his employer. He took a little pleasure in hearing the broken renditions of his name escape pale lips, but it was quickly negated when Kaiba's hand slipped into the front of his jeans. "Seto, d-don't."

Kaiba immediately tried to move away, stopped at a certain point by Yugi's hold around his waist. "Was that too far, Yugi?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes," he replied truthfully, letting his arms and legs fall to the sheets. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'm ready for-"

Warm lips were suddenly against his, silencing him. When the executive pulled back, his cerulean eyes were gentle and nonjudgmental. "You don't have to apologize. If you're not ready, you're not ready." He moved to sit up, brushing a few blonde bangs away from Yugi's face. "I didn't mean to push you."

Yugi sat up as well, finding his shirt and pulling it back on, uncaring that it was probably inside-out. "I was offering. It wasn't your fault." He stood up, going to the door and opening it pointedly. "I think we should sleep for a while."

Kaiba blinked, nodding slowly and sliding off of the bed. With one last lingering kiss to Yugi's still alluringly red lips, he left, closing the door behind him. Yugi stared at the empty space in his bed for a few moments, wondering if he made the right decision, but shrugged it off as a problem to deal with later, and went into the attached bathroom to have a long, hot shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not totally satisfied with this, and it's kinda short, but what're you gonna do? It's been a while and I figured it should have _some_ kind of update.**

* * *

><p>In a few hours, both of them were awake and in the living room, all discomfort forgotten. Yugi was sitting on the surprisingly comfortable leather couch and watching TV, while Kaiba sat on the floor between his legs, looking over the quarter charts that Yugi had done the day before. Though neither of them said it, they were both relieved that Yugi's disinclination for intimacy hadn't caused a rift between them.<p>

"I placed a dinner reservation at a restaurant tonight," Kaiba put forth, still scrolling through the files. He tried to sound off-handed, but he was so nervous that his hands were shaking over the keys, and he bit his lip before asking, "Is that alright?"

Yugi, who's arms were resting on the executive's shoulders, kissed the top of his head and smiled. "Of course it is, Seto. Is it a date or a business meeting?"

Kaiba leaned his head back, staring up at the smaller male. "A date, Yugi. We'll save the meetings for tomorrow." He smirked a little. "Just how opposed to PDA are you?"

A short laugh escaped Yugi's lips as he playfully cuffed the side of Kaiba's head. "Not open at all. Maybe a little hand-holding under the table, but nothing else."

"I can deal with that." The executive closed his laptop, setting it on the floor, and held Yugi's hands in his. "I don't want to make my business partners jealous."

"What a large ego you have, Kaiba-san," the smaller of the two teased, leaning forward to wrap his arms tighter around Kaiba's shoulders. "I understand that you're devilishly handsome, but must you rub it in everyone's face?"

The executive smiled a little. "I wasn't talking about me, Yugi. They'll envy me for having a beauty like you at my side."

Yugi turned a very fetching shade of pink and pulled his hands from Kaiba's grasp, curling up on the couch and training his eyes on the television once more. "I'm not beautiful."

Sapphire eyes followed him, narrowing in displeasure for a few moments, then Kaiba stood up and lifted him, throwing him over his shoulder. Yugi cried out in surprise, unused to being that high up from the ground, and started to squirm in Kaiba's grasp. The older male rolled his eyes, ignoring his pleas, and walked into the bathroom.

He set Yugi on his feet in front of a full-length mirror. "Can you honestly say that you don't think you're beautiful?" he asked, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

Violet stared into violet for a few moments before the real Yugi dropped his gaze. "I guess I'm kinda cute."

Kaiba made an exasperated noise and was about to argue, but was interrupted by Yugi's cell phone. The shorter of the two pulled away and rushed into his room, picking up the phone and snapping it open without looking at the I.D. "Hello?" he murmured, closing the door behind him.

"... Hello, Yugi," the caller replied hesitantly.

Yugi frowned. "Who is this?"

Another pause, then, "It's Yami."

"Oh, Yami!" Yugi gushed, smiling widely and sitting down on the bed and holding the phone closer to his ear. "How are you? I haven't talked to you in a long time!"

"I've missed you," Yami replied, a smile in his voice as well. "I just... I had something I've been wanting to ask you... and could never get it out..."

Yugi sighed. "Were you the one that kept hanging up on me?"

"I'm sorry, Yugi-"

"Ask me," he interrupted softly, remembering how painfully apologetic Yami was in all three months of their relationship. If he didn't make him stop now, then Yami would never stop trying to gain his forgiveness, and in all honesty he really wanted to get back to Kaiba.

A few shallow breaths traveled over the line. "Yugi, I love you. I've never stopped loving you. Please, come back to me? I'll do anything for you, everything for you."

"I'm so sorry, Yami, but I'm in a relationship right now..." Yugi whispered sadly. "I did like you a lot, but I don't have the same feelings for you anymore..."

Yami didn't reply, hanging up on his ex without so much as a goodbye. At that moment, Kaiba knocked on the door.

Yugi swallowed hard, closing his eyes and laying back into the soft sheets. "Come in, Seto."

The door opened softly and closed again. "Are you alright?" There was a slight weight on the edge of the bed and Kaiba touched his knee. "Who was on the phone?"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Ah." The executive moved away, only getting so far before Yugi managed to sit up and reach for his hand.

"Stay, please?" he said softly. "I'd rather be with you…"

Kaiba smiled back at him and kissed his forehead, placing his free hand at the back of Yugi's head and bringing him forward. "If you want. Was it a bad conversation?"

Yugi nodded, staring over the executive's shoulder. "He… he wants me to go back to him."

"And I'm assuming you said yes."

"Of course not," Yugi protested. "He's a bit of a stalker."

The executive blinked a few times. "A stalker?" His sapphire eyes iced over and narrowed in anger. "Has he hurt you in any way? Because I swear, I will-"

Yugi interrupted him with a kiss, smiling against his lips. "He hasn't," he murmured lightly. "I told you, our break up was painless. For me, at any rate."

"I always knew you were a heartbreaker." Kaiba stood up and ruffed Yugi's hair, walking toward the door. "We're leaving in a few minutes… I have some quick business." He winked playfully, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, <em>please<em> review. I know most of the time I don't really care that much, but I really want to know what everyone thinks of the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I lied. The date will be in the next chapter :/ Please review.**

* * *

><p>Kaiba closed his room door as softly as he could, and then proceeded to slam the nearest vase into the floor, shattering it. Jealousy and anger were coursing through him, blurring his thoughts. How dare someone else want what he had! How dare they even think that they could take Yugi away from him!<p>

He covered his eyes with a shaking hand, taking deep breaths. What if... what if Yugi wanted this ex-boyfriend? What if he was considering going back to him? What if-

Blue eyes blinked rapidly as he shook his head, trying to dispel the idea. He had enough power and money to make Yugi stay, right? Then there was nothing to worry about. Jealousy crept up again, taunting him from the sidelines.

That man has something you don't, it teased, launching visions of Yugi writhing and moaning under a faceless man. If Yugi won't give it, maybe you should take it. He'll enjoy it sooner or later.

Strangely enough, that idea sounded... tempting.

* * *

><p>Yugi fidgeted nervously, watching Kaiba typing on his phone for the third time since they got in the sleek black car on the way to the restaurant. "Are you alright, Seto?" he asked worriedly, glancing from the executive's phone to the anxious frown on his face. "Is it news from this week or is there a problem at headquarters?"<p>

Cold cerulean eyes flickered to him, and then Kaiba sighed apologetically and set the phone down on the seat next to him. "This week. I'm sorry, Yugi, I shouldn't-"

Yugi laid a delicate hand on his and smiled. "It's fine, really. I understand your dedication." Kaiba picked his hand up and brought the back to his lips, smirking at the very red blush that spread across his cheeks. "And… u-um, you can take your calls and… things," he finished lamely.

"I won't. This is our time, Yugi, and I intend to spend it well." He seemed to think for a moment, and then pulled Yugi quite unceremoniously into his lap.

"Seto!" the smaller squealed, off-balance from the sudden movement. "Don't do that!"

The executive smirked dangerously. "Why not? I think, as your boss, I can do whatever I want to you..."

Yugi frowned, blushing harder. "I'll go to HR."

"They won't believe you." Kaiba kissed him a few times, running a hand up his shirt and over his back, and then pushed him down to lay across the seats.

"N-no," Yugi protested weakly, his legs firmly shut. "I don't want-"

He was interrupted by a mouth on his, Kaiba's warm tongue prying at his lips the way his hands were prying at his knees. "I won't go that far, Yugi," he whispered, lying through his teeth. "Please?"

Watching Kaiba's eyes for any trace of a lie, and finding only a blank slate, Yugi nodded slowly and relaxed, letting the executive kiss his neck and collar bone. "Seto..." he moaned softly, digging his fingers into Kaiba's shoulders to pull him closer.

Taking that as a signal, Kaiba unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and slipped it off of his shoulders, silently regarding his body. Yugi blushed and moved to cover himself, but Kaiba held his wrists above his head. "No," he ordered, using his free hand to undo the fly of Yugi's pants.

Alarmed, Yugi began to struggle and protest, but Kaiba ignored him, shoving the material down to his ankles and effectively trapping him, then putting his own fingers in his mouth. "Stop! I mean it, what are you-" He cut himself off with a scream of pain and more frantic resistance. "Please, please stop!"

The executive continued to overlook his pleas, lust clouding his mind. It wasn't exactly as he's imagined their first time, but it would have to do. He pulled out his two fingers, slipping in the gap between Yugi's legs and leaning forward to kiss him. "You'll love it, Yugi. I just want to show you how much I want you," he urged, noticing the way his words were starting to sound wrong in his head. "Don't cry, come on..."

Yugi shook his head, closing his eyes and biting angrily on his lower lip. "I hate you," he hissed furiously. "I hope you rot in hell!"

Kaiba paused, taken aback. "You... Yugi, you want this! You don't hate me!" he insisted, vehemently imploring both himself and his lover.

Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but closed it quickly, opening his eyes and glaring through his tears. "Seto," he said surprisingly calmly, his glare intensifying. "Love..." He leaned up, wrapping his arms around the executive and shocking him into what felt like opening his already wide eyes.

He shot up, breathing hard and looking around. He was in the car, like he remembered, but Yugi was sitting in front of him with his arms around his waist, watching him with a panicked expression. "Yugi?" he asked incredulously, looking the fully dressed younger man up and down. "What... Weren't you...?"

"You were having a nightmare," he explained simply, pressing Kaiba's head to his chest and stroking his hair, shifting to sit more comfortably, with one leg hanging off of the seat and the other folded under himself. "I tried to wake you, but you kept flinching away..." He breathed deeply, kissing the top of the executive's mousy brown hair. "I wanted to go back to the hotel. You obviously haven't had enough sleep, for you to pass out on my lap while we were driving..."

Kaiba shuddered, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand and leaning more heavily on Yugi. "I'm sorry," he murmured as steadily as he could. "I didn't want to... I would never..."

Yugi blinked, wrapping his arms more tightly around Kaiba's shoulders. "Seto? Why are you apologizing? It was just a dream, you're fine."

He shook his head, clinging to Yugi's shirt. "I was thinking... I was thinking about things that I shouldn't have... I wouldn't-" His voice cracked, betraying his tears, and Yugi drew back and tilted his chin up to look at his face.

"Calm down, love," he said without thinking, pressing a few tender kisses to Kaiba's temple. "I'm right here."

The executive turned a little red, opening his eyes and staring at the pulsing vein in Yugi's slender, pale neck. "Love?" he questioned fearfully, too distracted to wipe away new tears that he didn't notice were falling. "You... love me? Yugi, you can't-"

Yugi rolled his eyes, silencing Kaiba with a kiss. "I can and I will. You can't change my mind, Seto, and it wouldn't do you any good to try. Now calm down," he said in his professional voice while he straightened up Kaiba's tousled hair and disheveled clothes. "Do you want to go somewhere else? Somewhere smaller and quieter?"

After a second of deliberation, the executive nodded. "Sorry," he repeated, managing to compose himself. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"One rarely does," Yugi mumbled, leaning through the divider to ask the driver to take them to a smaller place. He sighed, still fixing Kaiba up; the executive's eyes were no longer revealing, but back to their normal cold state. Yugi ran his hand up Kaiba's thigh, startling him. "Relax. If you can't relax around me then we have a problem.

On the contrary, Kaiba though bitterly. If he relaxed at all, the thoughts were probably going to come back, and they would both be screwed.

Yugi watched a cynical smirk replace Kaiba's previously pensive expression. "Are you really feeling alright? Are you getting sick?"

The executive shrugged, looking away. "I suppose," he murmured. "I'll be fine, Yugi." He sighed, wrapping his arm around Yugi's waist, and allowing himself a smile when the smaller male leaned into his side.

"Good," Yugi murmured, taking hold of Kaiba's hand and squeezing it gently.


End file.
